Alecto Carrow
Professor Alecto Carrow"JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNet was a witch and sister of Amycus Carrow, and a Death Eater. She fought at the First Wizarding War, along with her brother. Alecto and Amycus didn't search for Lord Voldemort after his first downfall, but it was forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Alecto also fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. She became professor of Muggle Studies in 1997 and taught the students that wizards should not associate with Muggles. She also tortured the students who opposed them. She was eventually stunned by Luna Lovegood in the Ravenclaw Tower and tied up by Professor McGonagall before the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, she was likely sent to Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War Alecto and her brother were Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. It is possbile that they fought in several battles of the First War. After Lord Voldemort's downfall, Alecto and Amycus were among those who didn't search for Lord Voldemort, believing that he was truly gone forever. They also managed to stay out of Azkaban during the wizarding wars. Second Wizarding War Alecto and Amycus most likely participated in Voldemort's return, and returned to his service. During the war, Alecto was suspected to be a Death Eater, as she had associated with the Dark Lord. She was featured on one of the Ministry´s Wanted posters, along with her brother, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Fenrir Greyback. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Alecto and Amycus were among the group of Death Eaters who led an assault at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1996, which ended with the death of Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Appointment at Hogwarts , Thorfinn Rowle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and Alecto Carrow in the assault at Hogwarts]] In 1997, after control of the Ministry of Magic fell to the Death Eaters, Alecto was made the new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the murder of Charity Burbage. Muggle Studies became a compulsory course for all students, and Alecto changed the curriculum so instead of teaching equality and how Muggle technology worked, it became a brainwashing lesson of how Muggles are worthless and disgusting and should be treated like animals. When Neville Longbottom challenged her on this, Alecto slashed him across the face. She and her brother were also the ones that handed out punishment to all students during their reign at Hogwarts, and beat and tortured students who defied them. Battle of Hogwarts In 1998, on Lord Voldemort's orders, Alecto guarded the Ravenclaw common room, where Harry Potter might show up on his search for the Horcruxes. She caught Harry and called the Dark Lord using her Dark Mark, but was stunned by Luna Lovegood, and later was tied up along with her brother, Amycus Carrow, by Minerva McGonagall.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Post-War After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's final defeat, Alecto and her brother were presumably sent to Azkaban or killed. Physical appearance after Dumbledore's death]] Alecto was usually described as a stocky little woman, and shares several qualities with her brother, such as his squatness and his wheezy giggle. She also had black hair. However, in the films, she has red/brown hair and she holds it in a tight bun at the back of her head. Also, she wears a black dress and high-heeled shoes. Personality and traits Alecto was a sadistic woman who liked to punish and torture students, even worse than Dolores Umbridge, and ordered them to perform the Cruciatus Curse on other students who were given detention. She also taught that muggles were "filthy like animals" and that wizards shouldn't associate with them. She was in effect the opposite of Professor McGonagall. Etymology In Greek mythology, Alecto was one of the Erinyes, known as the Furies in Roman mythology; they were the personifications of vengeance and pangs of conscience, and are known for being cruel and bloodthirsty towards wrongdoers. The name means "unceasing in anger". In Nobel-prize winner T.S. Eliot's play The Family Reunion, the protagonist is named Harry, and he is tormented by the Erinyes. Behind the scenes *Alecto is portrayed by Suzie Toase in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2.Suzie Toase to reprise Alecto Carrow role in Deathly Hallows *Actress Vanessa Stevenson will double by Suzanne Toase in film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, she only appears when Charity Burbage flies above the table, and when Voldemort was mocking Charity Burbage. *A girl bearing a strong resemblance to Alecto was shown in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince to have been a member of the Slug Club during Horace Slughorn's first tenure as Potions teacher.See this picture See also *Amycus Carrow *Alecto and Amycus Carrow Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references es:Alecto Carrow fr:Alecto Carrow ru:Алекто Кэрроу fi:Alecto Carrow nl:Alecto Kragge Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Females Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Professors Category:Wizards Category:Bullies Category:Murderers